1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for probing and accurately locating a sensitive point on the skin and for giving electric and localized stimulation to the sensitive point by a pair of electrodes, and more particularly, to a device in which a pair of electrodes are closely positioned to each other so that one electrode makes contact with a non-sensitive area extremely near a sensitive point, while the other electrode is precisely aligned in contact with the sensitive point.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been long known by experience in Oriental medicine that particular symptoms of illnesses, such as stiff muscles and pains, are reflected at specifically corresponding acupuncture points. Meridians on the body can be treated for relief and/or cure of the symptoms by means of insertion of a needle, moxibustion or adhesion of a tape with a metal grain.
An acupuncture point has been previously located by a skilled therapist or doctor who has accumulated many touch or palpable experiences, or has been approximated by referring to locations shown in a diagram.
It has been recently ascertained that the existing treatment of an acupuncture point is specifically nothing but stimulation of the skin. Such stimulation can also be made electrically with the benefit that skin damage and pain are not caused. It has also recently been ascertained that an acupuncture point is identical with an electrically low resistant sensitive point on the skin. The discovery of the facts mentioned above has led to discoveries of new sensitive points, in addition to the previously known acupuncture points, which are useful for treatment of various symptoms of illnesses, and to the introduction of many electrical devices for locating and stimulating the sensitive point.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,207,151, issued Sept. 21, 1965, to Masao Takagi, entitled "Instrument for Locating Particular Points Caused by Visero-Vascular Reflex", discloses a device for locating and stimulating a sensitive point. The device is constructed such that a cylindrical casing 14 containing electronic circuits has at its top a grip electrode 5 to be held by a patient, a roller electrode 6.sub.1 for conducting low AC current together with a needle-like stimulating electrode 6.sub.2 for conducting high AC current at the other end of the casing, and a switch 8 for selecting the electrode 6.sub.1 or 6.sub.2. Such construction assumes a long electric route of bodily conduct between the electrode 5 and the roller electrode 6.sub.1, that is, the electric path through the body, including meridians, is formed between the skin of the hand holding the grip electrode 5 and a sensitive point contacted by the electrode 6.sub.1 after a scanning exploration. There are, however, many sensitive points on the palms and tips of the fingers, so the device is disadvantageous in that correct contact of the electrode 6.sub.1 with a sensitive point is not truly indicated because a reading of ammeter 12 and the sound tone of speaker 13 may vary depending on whether any sensitive point of the palm and finger tips touches the electrode 5 and on how many sensitive points of the palms and finger tips are in contact with electrode 5.
Because of the above mentioned reasons, it is also very difficult for the needle-like electrode 6.sub.2 to probe and detect a sensitive point in an area indicated by electrode 6.sub.1.
The center of a sensitive point (which is about 2-2.5 mm in diameter) and its surrounding area are different in electric resistance, which adds another disadvantage in that it is almost impossible for the needle-like tip of the electrode 6.sub.2 to correctly contact the true center of the sensitive point as the ammeter cannot measure it.
Another disadvantage of the prior art device is that power is heavily consumed because the electrical resistance of the circuit between the hand and the sensitive point to be stimulated is low and the power of the battery housed in the pen-styled compact cylindrical casing is used up very soon, in less frequent application, making the device impractical for convenient use.
The above described disadvantages of the prior art are not eliminated in similar prior art devices. Their common practices include providing the electronic circuitry in a three-dimensional housing with a pair or more of out-going lead wires, a pair of which is connected to an electrode to be held by the user while the other pair is connected to a needle-like electrode for locating and stimulating the sensitive point. The electronic circuitry is also usually provided with a switch for selection of a locating circuit or a stimulating circuit.